


No You Are!

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Clary and Jace fight about who is more annoying.





	No You Are!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or the characters.

"You are way more annoying!" Clary yells at her boyfirend. 

"No you are!" Jace fights back. 

Isabelle elbows Simon in the ribs. "Look what you've did!" 

"Ow!" He complains and rubs his injuryed ribs. "Why do you have to be so strong!" 

"I am not the one with the hero complex!" Clary tells Jace, completely ignoring Isabelle and Simon. 

Jace huffs, "I'm not the one who scared everyone when I decided to get kidnapped by my pysco brother!"

"That's because you already got kidnapped by my pysco brother!" 

The two continued to fight. 

"So, want to go see what Alec and Magnus are up to?" Simon asks Izzy. 

"Yup." They then leave the coupe to fight.


End file.
